Start Again
by divergentrookie
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. is different. You can't just walk away from them. Especially if they are your only family. But Skye has to. She has to leave. She has to keep them safe.
1. Chapter 1

Start Again

_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._ The people who would rather die than see Earth crumble to the ground. The people who would exchange their lives with another just to save them. The people who would selflessly take on a whole army of aliens just to save New York City.

They are the ones who saved me in that China providence. They saved me even though I killed a village. They took me in even though I had a great chance, like all the other O-8-4s, to be a danger to the people on Earth. They were the ones who managed to keep me safe in the foster system. They were the only family I knew. My life began here, at S.H.I.E.L.D. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for them protecting me every step of the way. LONG LIVE S.H.I.E.L.D.!

I can't imagine a life without S.H.I.E.L.D. by my side every step of the way. It has always been my home and always will be. But I can't let them be taken away from me. That is why I have to leave, so they will be safe from Hydra or any other organization that wants me, so they don't die because of me.

! #$%^&*!

It was night in San Diego, California. May parked the 'bus in some abandoned airfield in the middle of nowhere. The cargo ramp was down to let some fresh air in.

We just came back from a mission in Los Angeles. We were taking care of an O-8-4 "situation". Apparently some lunatic thought it was cool to play with an O-8-4 that could kill hundred people with the flick of a switch. We had to dodge bullets and shards of glass just to get to that hooligan. The mission was similar to the ones we had go to before, but this one, Ward wasn't there to protect us. Ward wasn't there to protect us when bullets came flying towards us.

May has been training me very hard. She taught me moves Ward probably never have taught me. She made me tougher faster and more lethal. She made me the whole solution. She made me what Ward was before he joined the team. Coulson has been trying to trust new people, but after HYDRA, he kind of forgot to give people second chances. Fitzsimmions…they're dead. Ward killed them because of _orders_.

Then again, Coulson isn't the only one with trust issues. S.H.I.E.L.D. has limited the number of people who are recruited. They are doing a full background check one each and every single one of them. To top it off, they are making loyal CS agents who are almost as good as me do the background check so there wouldn't be any false reports. S.H.I.E.L.D. even agreed to make me a level 6 specialist/CS agent.

The HYDRA invasion affect us a lot. Not only emotionally…but made us realized that you can only know the person to actually trust them. If only we had known this before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Coulson, May, and I sat in the bar drinking vodka. Today, was the day we found out Fitzsimmons died exactly two years ago. They were stuck in an air tight med pod on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Their bodies were drained of any liquid. They had pale faces. Their face wiped clean of any emotion, as if they knew they were going to die. Life was literally drained out of them.

No one spoke, knowing only talking about them would make the situation worse. We sat their sipping our vodka. Claire and Michel, Fitz and Simmons replacements on the 'bus, avoided then that day knowing that they would snap at even the slightest thing they did. Claire and Michel would hide out in the lab knowing that those three avoided that place at all costs since it reminded too much about them. I once told them that hoping for something and then losing it hurts more than hoping for it at all. I've always wanted a family that the nerds provided me with.

Agent Melinda May, the Cavalry. The women with no feelings would just sit in the cockpit just watching the skies. She would leave it on autopilot since she knew that if she drove it herself, she would fly them right into the Atlantic.

Agent Phil Coulson. The man who died. He would lock himself up in his office looking at all the weapons the two nerds of their weird family created. He would hold each of them in his hands and smile faintly as he remembered a happy memory. Sometimes, he would take out their badges from their safe and just stare at them remembering the happy souls of those people who owned them once upon a time.

Agent Skye. The O-8-4 of the team. I would lock myself up in her bunk and flip through pictures of the three on us. Every time I looked at a new picture, I remembered when it was taken. How the science twins bantered and talked over one another. I remembered their bright smiles and the life they had inside their eyes. I could hear them arguing about how they should make their new invention. By diner I would have silent tears streaming down my face.

Agent Jemma Simmons and Leopard Fitz. The science twins of the team. Status: Deceased in the hands of a former teammate.

Its sad days like this where I would wish I could escape the sadness. But it's also these days where I would feel the guiltiest for leaving. Its days like this where I'm glad to have a family.


End file.
